Bright side of the morning
by ValkubusKate
Summary: Epic tale of a percabeth romance with some suspense. Read to find out more. and review and the dialog is gonna be ooc
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Annabeth POV**

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. I could feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest.

"just keep moving," I whispered to myself over and over again

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowed cheers.

I don't know how much longer I can stand against him. I shouldn't even be fighting. Girls aren't allowed to take part in this sport. And now I can see why. The boys have a natural strength girls don't have. But I've lasted longer than any of his opponents so far. His dad may be the Ares the God of war, but his strength is no match for my wits. Wits that I acquired from my mother Athena.

I looked around the crowd, searching for one face impeticular . Percy. Where is he? He is the one who should be here most of all. He is my best friend. Why isn't he here? That's when I blacked out. The last thought I thought before I was kicked in the chest was of Percy. He had distracted me yet again.

**Percy POV**

I could feel the wind against my face. The smell of the ocean wafting gently towards me. Walking along the beach had always been calming to me. Just being near or in the water felt like home. Probably because my dad, believe it or not, is Poseidon.

There's only one girl I've ever been In love with and that's Annabeth. She is everything you could imagine and more. Her beautiful blonde hair the way it glints in the sunlight, and oh Gods her eyes. Those wonderful, mysterious, always thinking, gray eyes. My Wise Girl. Yet she doesn't know how I feel about her yet. She doesn't know that I love her. No one does.

I can't tell her either. I don't have the guts. You could call me a coward sure but hey just admiring her as a "friend" is good enough for me. Man what I wouldn't give just too feel her soft lips against mine.

"Percy! Percy!" I turn and see Grover running towards me. Out of breath and barely making it to me.

"What is it big guy?" I ask him jokingly not noticing the panic in his eyes.

"Hos..pi..tal… Accident…. Unconscious." He stammers.

Nervousness floods my eyes. "who, who is?" I manage to choke out.

"Annabeth"

That one word was all I needed to hear before I was running as fast as I could and faster to the camp medical center.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Percy POV**

My heart is aching right now. Just watching her lay there with shallow breaths makes my stomach twist. Should've been there for her. I should've remember she was gunna fight Jacob today. He is the strongest fighter here. Her eyes are still closed. I've been here what 3 hours already? I don't know how much longer I can last without breaking down into tears. Oh how I long to see her cool, gray eyes.

I move from the foot of her bed into the cot to lay beside her, gently sliding my arm under her head and taking her hand in mine. I close my eyes and think of all the good times we've had to far. Oh Gods how I wish she would wake up. I want her to see how much I care for her. How much I love her. That's why I am not going to leave her side until she opens her eyes and looks into mine.

Since she is unconscious she probably won't feel this so now is my chance. I lean over a kiss her cheek as softly as possible.

"Annabeth, how I wish I had the courage to tell you when you can hear me instead of when you can't that, well that, oh I'm just gunna say it. I Love You."

**Annabeth POV**

I felt Percy climb into the cot next to me. Felt him put his arm under my head and firmly take my hand as if he never wanted to let go.

I had finally gained all my consciousness back but I wouldn't open my eyes. Not yet anyways. I felt comfortable in this position with him. I didn't want it to end so soon by making him uncomfortable. Then I heard him speak. He, he said it. He finally told me he loved me. How I longed to hear these words from MY Seaweed Brain.

I turn my face towards his and open my eyes. "I love you too Seaweed brain."

Then I did the unthinkable. I brought my face just 3 inches closer to his and kissed him.

He didn't lean away like I thought he would. Though he did stiffen up for a moment. Then I guess his thoughts registered what happened, and kissed me back. It was the most perfect first kiss anyone could think of.


	3. authors note be sure to read

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I KNOW THE STORY CHAPTERS ARNT LONG NOW. I ****WILL**** MAKE THEM LONGER ONCE I GET ENOUGH PM'S AND R&R'S TO KNOW THAT I DO HAVE PEOPLE READING IT SO FAR. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE I PROMISE THAT THE STORY WILL GET BETTER AND MORE SUSPENSEFUL. IT WILL HAVE A LOT MORE LOVE SCENES AND IF YOU MAIL ME SOME IDEAS ILL BE SURE TO ADD THEM TO MAKE IT WHAT MY READERS WANT TO. RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY READERS AND R&R-ERS I HAVE BEFORE I MAKE IT BETTER AND LONGER**

**THANKS,**

**KATE**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**PERCY POV**_

"This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none. And this little piggy cried wah, wah, wah all the way home." At this point Annabeth was laughing so hard she was almost in hysterics. But hey what ever gets her through the day in the infirmary eh? The only time I leave her side is to go potty or get us something to eat. I've given up my duties for the time being to be sure she heals well. I haven't even been to my bunk in 3 days now.

"Percy," she cried because she was laughing so hard, "Cut it out hahaha."

"Okay, Okay," I giggled. I got up and walked to stand beside her. As I leaned in to give her a kiss a brilliant white light blinded us making me jump away.

"PERSEUS JACKSON STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" the voice boomed.

"Athena?" Annabeth gasped, " what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you stay away from this boy." she glared at me.

"no offense _m'am, _but it just so happens that I am in love with your daughter and I will not leave her side unless she orders me away. I will protect her at all costs. Even if it is from your poor judgment." I glared right back.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into _boy."_

"I'm pretty sure I do. You may have a thing with my father, but I am NOTHING like him. Y'all may be enemies but before you judge me you should get to know me. Give me the benefit of the doubt here will ya? Let me prove myself to you and show you I am worthy enough for your daughter. Because I really do love her with all my heart. Just don't judge me because of who my father is. I have no bad wishes against you at least just please give me a chance." Wow I didn't know I had that in me. I had no idea where all those words came from. I didn't think them. I mean how could I think them? I'm just a seaweed brain after all. But whatever I said must have impressed her because her features softened.

"Well, well Percy. I must say. That little speech you gave there was magnificent. I tell you what. I will let up on you for now. But if anything and I mean anything happens to my daughter in your care. You will have my wrath to answer to." And with that she disappeared.

I don't know how long I stood there awestruck at what just happened but the next thing I knew, Annabeth had gotten out of bed and was hugging me tightly.

**Annabeth POV**

"oh my gosh. Percy, how, how did you do it?" I asked him still not letting him go. He was the first boy ever to win mothers approval and he was Poseidon's son. Of all things that could have gone wrong here how did this go right? My mind was literally blown. I couldn't think.

"I don't really know," he told me. " I mean I had no idea what I was saying it all just came out. I didn't even think about what I was saying." He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

His eyes were getting closer to mine and I realized with his intentions were. I leaned forward and met him halfway. We were kissing. For the second time. And it felt GREAT. His soft lips moving with mine. I put my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we deepened the kiss. I must say it was _the_ best kiss ever. I was absolutely and most definitely in love with him.

We stopped kissing and just stood there in a tight embrace.

"I Love You Wise Girl," he whispered in my ear.

"I Love You too Seaweed Brain."

Then he looked into my eyes. I was always at my weakest point when he started into my eyes and I in his. I was always getting lost in them. He had a very intent look In them. Like he was thinking very hard about something. I gave him a questioning look as if saying "_what?"_. He shook his head. He leaned in one more time and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before breaking away.

"Were are you going?" I asked him nervously. I was thinking maybe I scared him off.

"To the bathroom. Wanna come?" he looked back at me with a mischievous grin.

"Gah, you're so immature. Remind me again why I'm in love with you?" I playfully asked him.

"Because I'm hot." He said matter-of-factly.

I picked up a pillow off my cot and threw it at him. He ducked and it missed. Of course. He just grinned at me more.

"Come here real quick, Seaweed Brain." I told him motioning with my finger.

He walks cautiously towards me with a questioning look. When he is almost so close we are touching I jump on him. He wasn't prepared for that and we both went tumbling to the floor laughing.

I sat up on him chest looking down into his eyes once more. And kissed him yet again then got up.

When I looked down at him he had a really strange yet hilarious, distorted look on his face.

"what?" I asked him giggling.

"I really, _reallllllllly_ have to pee. Like so bad I can't get up or move."

"Oh come on I'll help you up." I gave him my hand and he took it. I pulled him up surprised that it didn't hurt my chest since I was still recovering from the kick that knocked me out. Without letting go we hurried off to the restrooms.

I waited not even a minute before he came out and offered me his hand to start walking again. It hasn't even been a minute there is no way he couldn't peed and washed his hands. I crossed my arms and looked at his hands with a pointed expression on my face. With a sigh he walked back into the restroom.

**PERCY POV**

Okay I admit I do suppose it was pretty gross to walk out without washing my hands, but seriously I couldn't help it. I wanted to get to her as soon as possible. Now that we were finally together, well not officially since I haven't asked her out yet, I didn't want to leave her side more than I had to. After I had washed my hands and was walking back out to her I had a thought.

You see I had found this island one day while swimming maybe half a mile from shore that I hadn't told anyone about, not even Grover. I wanted it all to myself. But now I'm thinking I want to share it with her and it could be our special place.

I walked out, saw her standing there, offered my hand and said, "Come on, I wanna show you something."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am thankful to everyone who is reviewing my stories and who have added me or my story to their favourites. It really makes me feel good. So keep reviewing and telling me what you want and I will try to make it happen.**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

**Percy Pov**

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

It was getting dark now but I couldn't wait another day to show her. We still had a long walk to the beach and an even farther swim to the island it would take us at least another hour and a half to get there but I didn't mind since I was with my Annabeth.

"Percy, for the umpteenth time, where are we going?" she asked me. Okay so I was getting a little fed up with all the asking but I just couldn't tell her. I wanted it to be a surprise.

" you'll see when we get there Wise Girl." I said with a smile.

I looked over at her my breath got caught in my throat. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was glowing in the moonlight. Like literally _glowing_. I don't think I've ever seen her so beautiful. And her eyes. oh man her eyes. They blended in with the cool night sky. Gray on gray. I like that.

She caught me staring and smirked. "What's Up Perce? My beauty too much for you to handle?" she must of saw the look of sadness in my eyes fore she quickly followed up with, "I feel that way with you sometimes. Like if I ever stop looking away you'll disappear. And when I'm not with you ever minute feels like weeks until I'm with you again. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Percy. And I love you sooo much."

"I love you too Annabeth." I don't doubt her love. But how can I be the best thing that's ever happened to her. I mean has she all of a sudden forgot about Luke? I know they used to be real close back before I came along and he joined the Titan's army. I could see her blush every time he looked or spoke to her. I know she told me at least 100 times that she only loved him as a brother, but I still couldn't help myself.

I felt her chilled hand touch my face and my gaze met hers.

"Percy? Why are you crying? What is it? What can I do?" I hadn't even realized I was crying at the moment until I could taste the saltwater on my lips. Gods, how do I tell her what I'm thinking? It'll only make her mad.

"Annabeth can I ask you something before I tell you what I'm thinking, other than this question of course." I'm going to ask her out to make it official.

"um, sure you can." She replied curious but scared.

"Will you, or maybe do you think, um, well, uhh, (deep breath) will you go out with me?" I avoided her gaze. I couldn't look into her eyes in case she turned down me down.

She let go of my hand and held my face making me look into her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes. Percy I didn't think you needed to ask. I mean over the past couple of days we've been acting as a couple. I thought there was no need to ask, my answer has always been yes."

I sighed with relief. "I know Annabeth but I wanted to ask you and make it official like normal people would."

" In case you haven't realized Percy, we aren't normal." Then she kissed me again.

We continued to walk down the beach in silence with smiles on our faces before she suddenly remembered, " Oh, Percy, what was it you were going to tell me?"

Crap. I forgot. Well okay maybe I didn't but I was hoping she would. Guess I'm out of luck and I have to tell her.

"Annabeth, you said I was the best thing that's ever happened to you. I was just wondering why you would say that. I mean you've had some great friends and times in the past and we didn't really get off to a great start. I mean what about Luke and Thalia? Without them you never would have made it here. Without them you probably wouldn't be alive right now. I've seen the way you look at him. Every time he spoke or looked at you, you would blush. I mean if I had never been claimed and we never had to go on our first quest this could be Luke here with you now and not me. It's all my fault. But never doubt that I love you more than anything and I'm so glad you're in my life."

" Perceus Jackson how dare you even think like that! I would always choose you over anyone else to be here with me right now. I am so glad that I met you. I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. If I knew I'd end up falling In love with you I would have treated you better. I was just a bit miffed because you just _had___to be the son of Poseidon. I knew our parents hated each other so I was just being like my mom. And I am so sorry. But please don't ever think like this again. You are the only one for me."

Man I love her. She didn't get mad. She made everything better. And now I was smiling. Happily holding her hand as we continued walking.

"Um Annabeth, I hope you don't mind swimming because that's what we are going to have to do."

I stripped down to my swim trunks and dove in the water with her on my heels. We swam five whole minutes and I know she was getting tired because I kept having to slow down to stay with her. But it all paid off in the end when we stepped onto my island and I saw her face.

"oh my Gods Percy, this place is amazing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**PERCY POV**

Our breathing was in sync when we looked around the island. It had changed. It became more surreal. I don't know who was surprised more. Me or Annabeth.

I reached over and drew her in closer to me, keeping my arm around her waist. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I looked down at her, she was smiling up at me.

"Percy," she whispered my name as to not disturb the peaceful aura of the island. " How in the Gods names did you find this island?"

"Well you see Annabeth, when I was a little boy my mother was arrested for jay walking and I didn't want to go to an orphanage so I…." I was joking of course but the look on her face told me I needed to be serious.

"I'm just kidding. Remember when you were kidnapped by Luke and Kronos and you had to hold the sky? Well to tell you the truth I was so distraught that I swam more than usual. And the night before I snuck out to follow the hunters on their quest I was at my worst. I, I don't know. I went for a swim in places I haven't been before and I came upon this island.

"the first thing that came to my mind was that I wanted this to be our island, ya know? I wanted a place just for the both of us to talk and do whatever and not be bothered. That was, of course, before you knew how I felt." I looked sheepishly at the ground.

"You're amazing Perseus Jackson. Sometimes you're not a seaweed brain at all, you're a Wise Guy."

Well she just had to say that didn't she? Well now I don't have the heart to tell her the other reason I brought her here tonight… light saber wars… I had built a little shack type deelio to store stuff in. and natural I brought my light sabers.

"Um, Annabeth? There was one more reason I brought you hear tonight." Okay just play it cool. We may be 18 but you can NEVER be too old for star wars.

I knelt down in front of her. And saw all the color drain for her face. This is not what she thinks it is. I probably look like I'm going to propose. I won't do that because I don't want Athena up my ass.

"Annabeth Chase, Will you…." Dramatic pause! Best way to keep her in suspense! "Will you, havealightsaberwarwithme?" I said it super fast so I didn't look like a dunce. I could tell my cheeks were red because they were burning up hot.

"Oh MY Gods Percy yes!" pause. Curious look. "wait what? A Light Saber War?"

I batted my eye lashes. Got in the beggars position, and brought myself to shame.

"Please Annabeth! Please please please please please! I'll never ask you for anything again!"

She knelt down on the ground next to me. Got eye level with me. Stared deep into my eyes. Then rolled on the floor laughing.

"Percy you dunce! Forget I ever said you could be a wise guy! You're the most childish, Seaweed brained, 18 year old dork I've ever met. You're lucky I love you."

"Does that mean yes?"

"I just have one question. Why use light sabers when we could use our real swords?"

This I had to mumble it was just too embarrassing after what already went on. "Because I have Capes too. And fighting in a star wars cape with swords defeats the purpose of star wars when you can't use a light saber. So it's either fight with sword or fight with light saber and cape. And quite frankly, I want to wear a cape dammit!"

"Okay I have to admit, wearing a cape does sound pretty cool, and by that I mean nerdy, but because it's on such a beautiful island, and you WERE trying to be romantic at first, we can fight with light sabers."

When she said this I thought I was in candyland heaven. I jumped up and punched the air screaming "YES!" we walked up to the little cabin and I ran inside and grabbed the stuff. When I came out I ran to her kissed her and got ready. There was no way she was gunna beat me at this! I know we haven't looked around the island yet but we will later after I kick her ass!

" Okay just follow my lead. You have to play the part of the Sith, while I play the Jedi. Just make up your own words. And yes we have to do this because it makes it more fun!"

"Well, Well young Jedi we meet again." I was amazed at how well her voice was when playing Darth Sideous.

" I must say. I've been looking forward to this day for a long time! I will have my revenge! You took my father from me! You brought him to the dark side! You will feel pain! AHHHH!!!"

With this we clashed into a full on epic battle of the fittest! All you could hear were the whooshing and clashing noises of our battery powered Sabers. If I went right she went left. It was pretty even. We both had about a million bruises now from not being able to defend ourselves properly.

30 minutes later we were both on the ground panting.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages Percy." She would have sounded enthusiastic but we were both so worn out we didn't have it in us.

I stood up slowly and whistled. A couple of seconds later blackjack appeared.

_Yo, Boss, you whistled? _

"yea Blackjack we are just too tired to make it back to camp. Do you think you could give us a ride?"

_Yea, Yea no problem._

"Thanks Blackjack."

Annabeth stood up slowly and I helped her climb up, then I got on. And in a matter of minutes we were back at camp and sleeping in our cabins after the long day we had.

**Sorry guys I've had major writers block and been dealing with personal problems. I was chill' in watching star wars today when I had an idea and one of my favorite things to do is have epic cape wearing light saber battles with my brother. So I kinda just put it in here. Give me some ideas will ya so I know what to write about and I will explore the island with ya'll I just have to think of it. Laters! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry for the delay I've been sick the past couple weeks. Major headaches and stomach problems. I never get sick so its kinda hard on me. Been sleeping to get over it. But yea. Ill update as soon as I'm feeling better**

**kate**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey sorry i havent updated in awhile my microsoft word free trail expiried because this is a new laptop. so now i just figured out i can do this from my notepad. for future reference in this story i do NOT have spell check. i repeat i do NOT have spell check. my life relys on spell check because i am literally the worst spelling in history. but anyways here's the next chapter where i'll explain what the island looks like and some other stuff. thanks.

Pound. Pound. Pound. The pounding in my head would not stop. I did not the the source of what was causeing the noise and I tried my best to ignore it.

"ugh," I turned over and put my pillow over my head.

"Percy! Oh my Gods, Percy!" the person was definately mad. So thats what the noise was. Someone was pounding on my door.

"Go Away!" I yelled back, frustrated. "Cant you see! its only 10am! Lunch aint for another hour!"(AN: OOC WITH WORDS AKA AINT BUT OH WELL ITS HOW I TALK SO BLEHH)

"Hey Percy?" The voice said. not THE voice, Annabeth's voice. "Percy. I have a surprise for you!"

Oh Boy! A surprise? i LOVED surprises! especially the good ones. I am not a fan of the bad ones. Like monsters, and death. and bad news.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser to put my shirt on. I had boxers on, that was decent enough I suppose. Then i ran to the other side of my Cabin, Poseidon's Cabin, my fathers, and Threw open the door. before i looked i ran outside into a bewildered Annabeth causing us both to fall. Before we hit the ground i turned us over so she could fall on my and not take any damage.

"Percy you Seaweed Brain! Watch what your doing!" she said grabbing a fistful of my shirt.

I looked at her with a sheepish grin. she was still laying on me. my face started to turn red. Hers did too when she relised our position.  
before she could move to get off me i reached up and pecked her on the lips. Instead of pushing off me like i thought she would, she kissed me back. i wrapped my arms around her and rolled over so that i was on her now. i kissed her neck slowly makeing my way up to her mouth. she was breathing hard. finally i kissed her lips with great force and she kissed back with just as much force if not more.

finally we sat up out of breath. i looked over at her and smiled. the red crept back into her cheeks as she smiled back.

"Surprise?" i said curiously.

"Oh yeah. So I was thinking about the wonderful day i had yesterday, last night and i decided that you're going to take me exploring on our island! So when say surprise I mean a surprise to me from you." she chuckled devioulsy.

"Your absolutely right Wise Girl. I Do have a big surprise for you on the island. While we are exploring you better be ready because you never know when the Surprise might, oh i dont know, leap out!" when i said this i pounced on her taking us both down to the ground again.

"Arghh!" she screamed. "Perseus Jackson! You wouldnt dare!"

I gave her a mischevious smile. i stood up again and offered my hand. she took it graciously. i pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. " Come on Wise Girl, you know me better than that. I wouldnt do a thing like that to you."

I whistled for Blackjack to come get us to take us to the island. i didnt want to ware her out swimming when we had a whole day of walking to do.

We got to the island at the shack where we had our Epic Lightsaber War. I looked at her to see her smiling and i grinned. I grabbed her hand and off we set into the interior of the island

I stopped counting after the first 57 gasps i heard. im guessing she loved the beauty of the island and im super glad i decided to show it to her. I remembered my first time exploring the island. i was so Amazed at how I could find a place like this. A place so unknown.

There were trees everywhere. Plants everywhere, even a small river running through it. but strangely no animals today. The flowers came by the bunches. Red, Pink, Purple, Blue, and Green lined the Island floor. Each color was completely different from the others. the Reds were Snakelike bushes protruding from the soil. The Pink though were just your Ordinary Roses.

the Blue and Green ones looked like water lillies except for their stems. The stems, how to explain it, were swirly i guess you would say. like what you would see from the candy on Willy Wonka. The Blue and Green ones had swirls on them a mixture of the two colors. And man were they big.

the purple ones were my favourite though. i could tell by Annabeth's expression when we passed then that they were hers too. You know what a Hibiscus Plant looks like? The Hawaiian one? well the Purples looks just like those. they Had the Violet color as the main but it also had a Lavenderish color on the inside by the Stamens.

When got to the thicket., the thickest part, of the island and the trail narrowed. instead of walking one in front of the other, I Snaked my arm around her waist and smushed her into my side. It wasnt the easiest way to walk, but it sure was the Romanticest.(AN: i tend to make up and combine and shorten syllables on words its Kate's Language.)

The trees were getting bigger the deeper we got. They had Blocked out all the sunlight now so it was pretty dark. thats when i found Annabeth in my arms.

"SPIDER!" Annabeth screamed. "Kill the damn spider Percy! AHHH!" She jumped into my arms and i staggered for a second because i was not ready for that. i got my bearings and looked deserately around for the spider.

"Where? Where? i dont see a spider!"

"Its right there!" i still couldnt see it so i took off running through the trees with Annabeth still in my arms. we had gotten to the other side of the shore with about 10 minutes of daylight let. the sun was setting beautifully so i set her down on the beach and sat next to her. she layed her head on my shoulder and i wrapped my arms around her. she sighed contently. i pulled her into my lap and put my face into her hair. i breathed in her scent. one that i would never forget in a million years. it was her scent. then i rememembered i had brought my Ipod with me and thinking this was the perfect moment for a song. just to make it more romantic. i reached into my back pocket and she eyed my curiously. when she saw it was my Ipod her face dropped a fraction, barely noticeably yet noticable.

ANNABETH: For a second there. i dont know why, but for a second there i was hoping he was going to pull out a ring. yeah i know right? Crazy.... but hey, a girl can dream right? I did not just think that. no no no no no. Okay so yeah. being 18 and all it was legal. but this was Percy. he wasnt that responsible yet. yet. man i hope we do get married though. What i wouldnt give to be with him for the rest of my life.

we haven't talked in ages today. not since the spider incident. he probably thinks im a coward because of it. everyones has got to be afraid of something though right? didnt think so

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PERCY:

I wonder what she is thinking. I was still setting up my Ipod when she Spoke.

"Percy?" she asked. "Will you Promise me something?"

she sounded unsure. makin my even more curious.

"Anything Annabeth." I looked into her grey eyes. the ones i always get lost in. i could seem them starting to get hazy. she was about to cry. i couldnt have that!

"Percy, Will you promise me we will always be together? I know we fight alot and all but we always get over it. i dont ever want to loose you Perce. We were meant to be together. i can feel it. i Know i made you promise this already. but i want you to repromise it now. if, if you want to."

i cant believe she asked me this! of course i wanted to be with her forever! no doubt about it!

"I promise my life Annabeth. if I break this promise to you i will die. die of heartache. I swear on the River Styx I will Never leave you." right as i was leaning in to kiss Annabeth my Ipod hit play and here came blasting "The Best Thing" by Relient K.

"It's been a year filled with problems,  
and now you're here almost as if to solve them.  
I can't live in a world without you now.  
All my life I've been searching for you.  
How did I survive in this world before you?  
'Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now.

CHORUS:  
This is the best thing, the best thing that could be happening.  
And I think you would agree, the best thing is that it's happening to you and me.

All I wanna have is all that you can give me,  
and I'll give right back, everything I have in me.  
'Cause nothing's ever felt as right as this does right now.  
I'll go back to before we met. Try and erase the past, try harder to forget 'cause,  
nothing will ever be as good as here and now.

'Cause when I looked into your eyes, and you dared to stare right back,  
you should've said, "Nice to meet you. I'm your other half.".

CHORUS 2X

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me.

I always knew I'd find someone.  
I never dreamt it'd be like this.  
'Cause you surpass all I've hoped for and ever wished.  
And I'm tryin' so hard with all my heart and mind, to make your life as good as you've made mine.

CHORUS 2X

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me.  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me."

And I smiled as I continued to lean in.

"Percy You're the best." whispered Annabeth 


	9. Chapter 9

We havent been to the island in a couple days now. We've been relaxing at my cabin in camp scarcely being seen by other campers. Annabeth has be acting strange ever since the day i repromised id be with her forever. In fact shes been acting strange since the mock proposion lightsabers. I'm starting to think maybe i should propose to her. We're going to be together forever anyways, why not just make it official now? Of course id need to go ring shopping, but being a guy thats all i really had to do, the girls job is to plan the wedding.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth whispered beside me. She wasnt wearing very much at the moment. Just a skimpy Gray tee and my boxers. The only time shes left my cabin was for five minutes to run an get her laptop.

"Yeah Baby?" I didnt look up from the magazine i was reading but i slung my arm around her shoulder.

"We're still virgins." she says slowly. Now at this i set my magazine down.

"Yes. Im aware. What are you thinking?" i asked cautiously.

"I've been thinking now for the past couple of days. and I think im ready now." I looked over at her. she wasnt having a hard time talking about this but i was having a hard time hearing it.

"Now? your ready now?" i was shocked of course. weve never even talked about sex before. And i wanted to be a gentlemen. I wanted to do things right. I wanted her as my Bride before my fuckbuddy.

"Yes Percy. Tonight. its perfectly legal now. We're of age and i'm ready." Well i guess i could do it both ways. i could get thing ring today. Propose to her tonight on the island as the sun sets, and as my fiance i would take her.

"Then tonight. But if we do this im going to be safe. So I need the day to myself to think and get stuff." I was trying to play it off cooly. when i said get stuff i meant a ring and condoms. hopefully she just thought a meant condoms. (A/N dont worry im still keeping it teen rated)

"okay but tonight. you promise?" the way she was coming on my so strongly meant that she must really want this. ive never seen her so presistant with me before.

I got out of bed and went to my closet and pulled on some clothes. i didnt need a shower i was still cean. "im going into town now then" i said grabbing my car keys. i didnt wait for a reply i all but ran out of my cabin though. I didnt even ask chiron for permission to leave camp. I simply rushed passed the borders and headed towards an empty lot where my car was parked.

I neared my sparkling blue Dodge Challenger SRT. It was my Car. mine. I had saved enough money over the past years that i have enough money to buy it in full with cash. Thats alot of work.

I got in my side and started the engine. without putting my seatbelt on i peeled out of the lot and headed towards town. this was going to be a long shopping day. 


End file.
